Millenium Items and Technology
by TabFan
Summary: Yami Yugi has to go to the Stargate base because Daniel Jackson has the Millenium Scales.


Yu-Gi-Oh and SG-1 Crossover

Millennium Items and Modern Technology

Yugi is at studying in the library. Suddenly, Yami appears next to him.

Yami says, 'I sense the activation of a Millennium item.'

Yugi asks, 'Is it nearby?'

Yami says, 'No. Its far away. I'm not sure how I'm sensing it.'

Yugi says, 'Maybe its because we're wearing the Puzzle and the Ring.

The library's computers have maps. I will bring up a map. We will see where the Ring points.'

Yugi starts by bringing up a map of the countries. The Ring points to the United States.

Yugi brings up a map of the United States. It points to Colorado.

Yugi brings up a map of Colorado. It points to a place called Colorado Springs.

Yugi notices a symbol next to the name. Yugi looks up the symbol and discovers it means military base.

Yugi, 'If its in the military base, that could be a problem.'

Yami, 'Our 1st problem is getting there.'

Yugi asks, 'Didn't Kaiba say something about having to go to America next week to start a Kaibaland?

We could ask him to drop us off in Colorado.'

Yami, 'Worth a shot.'

Since Kaiba is at KaibaCorp, Yugi goes there and asks to talk to him.

Mokuba comes down and says, "Hi, Yugi. Why do you need to talk to my brother?"

Yugi asks, "Are you and him going to America next week?"

Mokuba says, "Ya. Why?"

Yugi says, "I need to go to Colorado. Its a Millennium item thing."

Mokuba says, "I'll ask Seto if we can drop you off."

Yugi says, "Thanks, Mokuba."

STORY BREAK

A week later, Yugi is on a KaibaCorp jet with Kaiba and Mokuba.

The jet sets down at Denver airport early in the morning.

Yugi leaves the airport and finds a bus heading to Colorado Springs.

Less than an hour later, Yugi gets off the bus in Colorado Springs.

He follows the Ring to the military base.

Yami takes over, then casts 2 spells on them-1st a shielding spell, then a cloaking spell.

Yami Yugi, now invisible and protected, watch the people entering the base.

Yami Yugi decides to follow a guy wearing a leather jacket.

A little way in, Yami Yugi sees a soldier sitting behind a metal detector.

Yugi, 'Our chain. We have to go thru same time as this guy.'

Yami guesses the timing and space and goes thru at the same time as the man.

He keeps going until he reaches the elevator.

Yugi, 'Key card slot. Have to wait for him.'

STORY BREAK

Colonel Jack O'Neill hears the weapons scanner go off. He knows he didn't set it off.

However, there's no one else around, at least, not that can be seen.

Jack looks at the entrance guard and holds a finger to his lips.

He takes his keys out of his pocket, then walks back through the scanner.

As he expected, it doesn't go off.

Jack continues to the elevator. He swipes his ID card, then enters.

He knows the cloaked person is in the elevator with him. There's nothing he can do about it.

When the elevator reaches the bottom floor, he heads to the locker room to change clothes.

The Ring points Yami in a different direction.

STORY BREAK

Yami follows the Ring to a closed door. Yami opens the door and discovers a small messy office.

Yami enters the office and closes the door.

There is a man with his head on the desk, obviously fell asleep working.

Yami sees the Scales on the desk. He also sees a nameplate-Daniel Jackson.

Yami tries to touch the Scales and receives a shock.

The Scales' glow wakes Daniel. Daniel sits up and looks around.

Not seeing anyone, he goes back to his book.

Yugi, 'You have to get his attention.'

Yami says, "Daniel."

Daniel asks, "Whose there? Show yourself."

Yami says, "Call me Yami. I know about the security cameras.

If you wish to see me, touch the Scales."

Daniel puts a hand on the Scales base. He is surprised by the appearance of the person they reveal.

The Scales start glowing and moving. Daniel takes his hand off them.

Yami, 'Another wielder scared of their item.' Yami releases his cloak.

Daniel asks, "Why did you remove your cloak?"

Yami asks, "Why are you afraid of the Scales?"

Daniel says, "I think they put a guy in a coma. You seem to know about them.

How can they put someone in a coma? Can he be woke up?"

Yami says, "The Scales judged his soul evil. They sent his soul to the Shadows.

I can return it. Can you take me to him?"

Daniel says, "You should put your cloak back on."

Yami says, "Bring the Scales." Yami casts the cloaking spell again.

Daniel asks, "What if they judge someone?"

Yami says, "You are their wielder. Command them to stop."

Daniel puts his hands on the Scales. They start glowing and moving.

Daniel says, "Stop." They stop moving.

Yami says, "Think what you want. Don't say it."

Daniel says, "Stay close." He leads Yami to the infirmary.

A woman wearing a lab coat walks up to him.

Daniel asks, "Dr. Frasier, how's Tielc doing today?"

Dr. Frasier says, "He's getting worse. Have you found out what happened to his symbiote?"

Daniel says, "Possibly. I want to try something. Can I have time alone with him?"

Yami, 'Symbiote?'

Yugi, 'Since you share my body, you're my symbiote.'

Yami's Puzzle glows, then he steps out from behind Daniel.

Dr. Frasier asks, "Daniel, who is he?"

Yami says, "Call me Yami. Dr. Frasier, I wish to see all your coma patients."

Dr. Frasier asks, "Why?"

Yami says, "I may be able to help them."

Dr. Fraiser asks, "How?"

Yami says, "You wouldn't believe me."

Dr. Fraiser says, "I wouldn't bet on that. Follow me."

Dr. Fraiser leads Yami to an area set aside for long term patients.

In the area is 2 men and 1 woman. 1 of the men is set aside from the other two.

Yami walks up to the woman first. He places a hand over her forehead and closes his eyes.

A minute later, Yami says, "Her problem is not soul related.

I could help her, but I need to save my energy."

Daniel asks, "Can I help her?"

Yugi, 'Give him a chance.'

Yami pulls out his deck. He pulls out a certain card, then puts the rest away.

Yami says, "You can. Daniel, put this card on the lady's forehead."

Daniel reads the card-Gift of the Mystical Elf.

Increase your life points by 300 x number of monsters on the field.

Daniel asks, "How will this help her?"

Yami asks, "Do you believe in magic?"

Daniel says, "There's no longer anything I don't believe."

Yami says, "The description is how the spell works in a game.

In life...imagine you have a set amount of energy.

This spell increases that amount x 3 x number of souls in this room.

A person's body uses that extra energy to heal."

Daniel asks, "What do I do?"

Yami says, "After you put the card on her forehead, think, 'I activate the Gift of the Mystical Elf.'

The Scales will make the spell real."

Daniel performs the spell. He and Dr. Fraiser watch the Mystical Elf appear, then disappear.

Yami checks on the first man.

Yami, 'This body had 2 souls. Both were sent to the Shadow Realm.'

Yugi, 'Should you return souls judged evil by the Scales?'

Yami, 'Better for them in jail than Shadow Realm.'

Yugi, 'How much energy do you have?'

Yami, 'The Shadow Realm is going to take all of it. I'll have to rest inside the Puzzle.'

Yugi, 'I won't let anything happen to the Puzzle.'

Yami, 'I know you won't.'

Yami asks, "Why is that man set aside from these two?"

Dr. Frasier says, "He has a weak immune system. He can't risk becoming infected."

Yami asks, "Can I visit him?"

Dr. Fraiser gives Yami a mask. Yami puts it on, then goes in.

Yami, upon seeing the man, says, "Jaffa."

Yugi, 'Jaffa?'

Yami, 'Branded slave.'

The man says, "I am called Tielc. What are you called?"

Yami says, "Yami. You had a second soul. I can return it if you wish."

Tielc asks, "What do you mean? My symbiote is there." Tielc points at a water tank.

Yami sees 2 creatures in the water tank. Yami places a hand against the glass.

He's surprised to discover the creatures' souls were taken.

Yami says, "Dr. Fraiser, I need you to move this tank next to that man."

Yami indicates the first man he examined.

Daniel asks, "What are you going to do?"

Yami says, "Since I can't tell these creatures apart, I have to return both their souls.

I also need to return that man's soul. Its easier if they're closer together."

Dr. Fraiser moves the water tank.

Yami says, "A cloud is going to form around me, that man, and the tank.

Don't touch the cloud." Yami summons the Shadow Realm.

After the cloud appears, Daniel radios General Hammond.

Daniel says, "General, we have a visitor in the infirmary.

He's healing Tielc's symbiote and the soldier who was possessed by a symbiote."

General Hammond says, "Colonel O'Neill also told me about a **visitor**.

I will send him to the infirmary to check on our visitor."

Yugi takes control of his body and waits for Yami's return.

After Yami returns the 3 souls, he releases the Shadow Realm and returns to the Puzzle.

Once the symbiotes wake up, Dr. Fraiser returns Tielc's symbiote to him.

Yugi watches and thinks, 'I was wrong about what they meant by symbiote.'

Suddenly, Yugi's wrists are grabbed, pulled behind his back, and handcuffed.

Yugi turns around and sees the soldier he followed.

Yugi says, "I followed you into the base. What's your name?"

Jack says, "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Your pendant set off the weapons scanner.

You assumed it was a metal detector, didn't you?"

Yugi nods. Jack reaches for the Puzzle's chain.

Yugi says, "If you take my Puzzle, you should take Daniel's Scales."

Daniel says, "Jack, wait. Are you the host?"

Yugi says, "Kinda. I'm not Yami, but Yami isn't one of those creatures.

My name's Yugi."

Daniel asks, "Yugi, why are you here?"

Yugi says, "Because Yami sensed a Millennium item being used.

He needed to find out which item and stop its wielder from using it."

Daniel asks, "Not because of the Stargate?"

Yugi asks, "What's a Stargate?"

Daniel asks, "What's a millennium item?"

Yugi says, "That's what the eye symbol on the Scales means."

Daniel asks, "Why did he need to stop its wielder?"

Yugi says, "The items mostly send souls to the Shadows.

With every soul, the Shadows become stronger.

The stronger the Shadows become, the less time we have."

Dr. Frasier asks, "Less time to do what?"

Yugi says, "Save the world. The Shadows connect our world to a world of monsters.

Imagine if **real** monsters suddenly appeared and started attacking.

How would people react?"

Daniel asks, "Is there anything we can do?"

Yugi says, "Yami needs all 7 millennium items to reseal the Shadows."

Daniel asks, "Why didn't he just take the Scales and leave?"

Yugi says, "He can't take another wielder's item.

He has to win it or have it given to him."

Dr. Frasier asks, "What is Yami?"

Yugi says, "He's the spirit of a Pharaoh who sealed the Shadows the first time.

Only, something went wrong, which is why his spirit and his memories were sealed.

Once we release his memories, hopefully, he'll be able to fix what went wrong.

Then he'll move on to the afterlife like he should've."

Daniel says, "Jack, take off the handcuffs." Jack removes the handcuffs.

Daniel says, "Yugi, I give you the Scales. Take them and leave."

Yugi says, "Thanks, but I'll have to be escorted out.

Yami's resting. While he's resting, I can't do any spells."

Jack says, "Since I escorted you down here, I'll escort you to the surface."

Yugi says, "Thanks, Colonel."

Once out of the base, Yugi calls Mokuba.

Yugi says, "I got my business taken care of. How long until you and Seto go back to Japan?"

Mokuba says, "2 days. We'll pick you up."

Yugi says, "I guess I'll check out the sights until then."

BACK IN THE BASE...

Daniel says, "A visitor that didn't know about the Stargate. That's a first."

Jack says, "If he did know, he didn't care. It wasn't his mission.

His mission was to get the Scales. That's why he answered your questions."

Dr. Frasier says, "That doesn't explain why he helped our soldiers."

Jack says, "Actually, it does. He did it to get you to trust him.

If he just left, soldiers might've went after him.

If a soldier trusted him, he had a better chance."

Daniel asks, "Why did you let him go?"

Jack says, "He did help Tielc and was just a kid."


End file.
